The end
by celestial-whisp
Summary: End is activated, stealing the body of Natsu away. He kills all his friends, except two, who watch as he comes around and knows he isn't worthy of living. / Swearing, sad and deaths. One-shot, could possibly make a second chapter if anyone wanted. c:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE SWEARING, OR DON'T WANT TO BE SAD I DON'T SUGGEST READING THIS.**

Flames flickered and danced around him, shooting out and murdering innocent bystanders. Black marks swirled on the right side of his body, underlying the red scales beginning to form. His face contorted in rage and anger, this was the wrath of Etherias Natsu Dragneel. Her heart ached.

Zeref walked forward, tears in his eyes, as he placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"My little brother, END," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. "The only one of my demons able to defeat me. To kill me. My own, little brother." Zeref was sent flying by a strong punch to the face, crying out sharply in pain, body taking damage.

Gray shot forward, not willing to hurt his long time friend/rival, after all their friendship. But he made a promise to his dad, to defeat END. He sent a punch the flaming boy's way, hitting nothing but his palm as he countered the attack. He increased the heat of his flames, set his palm on fire, and burned Gray to the point where he was screaming in agony.

He sent Gray flying with a kick to the ribs, landing with a deafening crush then a thud. Juvia shrieked, then ran over, fearing for her lovers life. Erza and Laxus growled at Natsu, still not believing that this was the hot-headed boy they had grown to love in some way, or hate. Erza was the first to lunge forward, re-quipping into her flame empress armour.

Too late. He had punched her hard in the face, sending her flying to the ground with a dull thud, flames singeing her skin, her feeble breaths becoming less and less. Fearing he had no choice, Laxus lunged forward, successfully landing a blow on Natsu's face. To the pinkettes dislike, lightning crackled around him, but he smirked at Laxus, grabbing him by his collar.

"You fucking idiot," Natsu/END started. "As if you could take me down." Laxus struggled to no avail, screaming in deep pain as flames encased his body, burning it, turning his skin black and sucking the life out of him. "Wow. I wonder how Natsu never took down this weakling before."

Gray lay dead, back against a shattered rock, Juvia sobbing over him.

"Kill me.." the blue haired mage whispered, and without hesitance, Erza shot her sword through her, giving Juvia a quick and painless death. Erza's strength left her after that, and she lay deathly still. Laxus, a man of glory, lay dead at Natsu's feet, body slowly turning to ashes from the heat.

More and more attacks went his way, with similar outcomes.

Lisanna, Cana, Mirajane and Elfman threw their strongest attacks at him, for it to increase his flames. In an instant, he flashed over to the four who stood together, whipping his hand over their necks (or heads, in Elfman's case) and a loud, hollow snap was heard. Elfman fell to the floor, dying an agonizing death, while Mira, Cana and Lisanna all died instantly.

Wendy, Gajeel and Levy attacked next, all falling to him, dead as well. How he could he have no remorse for the people he once fought for?

He finished off most of the guild, Makarov, Lucy and Happy all that was left. Happy sobbed into Lucy's chest, and she could only watch in horror at the final battle between their master and the demon.

Makarov landed a strong hit, making Natsu's left arm bleed, before managing to slice his side. Natsu let out a hearty chuckle, a terrifying grin on his bloodied face.

"I thought you were stronger than this! Oh well. Everyone's a weakling." With that, Natsu struck Makarov down with a single hit, him landing next to the pile of ashes that was his grandson, Laxus. Tears streaked down his face as he, too, turned to ashes.

Natsu's eyes surveyed the mess of buildings, landscape, blood and the things that were once people. Zeref stood once more, at Natsu's mercy.

"Kill me." he whispered, then gathered more courage. "JUST KILL ME! END THIS HORRIBLE LIFE! DO WHAT I CREATED YOU TOO!" Natsu began mercilessly striking him, bones cracking and crushing, hollow, pained screams coming out of his mouth.

END/Natsu paused over Zeref's head and skull, having crushed every single bone in the mans body. Blood covered him in a sticky sheet, and flames began to burn Zeref's skin.

"Pathetic." he murmured, before dropping Zeref and stomping on his skull, crushing his brain and causing brain matter to spill out, blood covering the ground in sickly amounts. The thick, metallic smell pierced Lucy's nose, and she whimpered quietly, Happy shaking with absolute, pure terror.

Natsu picked up on the sound, travelling towards it, his flames raging on. As he approached, his flames died completely, obviously thinking nobody was there. He found Lucy sitting against a wall, tears cascading down her face, Happy passed out from fear. She picked Happy off of her, placing him down next to her.

She'd never let him get hurt. Not by his best friend.

Natsu leaned down, picking her up by her collar, grinning in such a sadistic way.

"How does it feel, to know the man you once loved gone? To see all your friend murdered before your eyes?" He whispered, his voice more demonic then Natsu's could ever be.

"N-Natsu..." she whispered, tears streaking down her face, landing on his arm. "P-Please.. I know- I know you're there... Come back to me, please..." she whispered, crying harder as his scarf brushed away her tears. "E-Even after all of this, I- I.." she trailed off, voice cracking.

"I still.. love you.." END/Natsu recoiled for a second, before he regained his sadistic, cold, murderous state. "Even after you killed all our friends. I love you. I can't help it, and I want to die. Forget you. But I can't, you're embedded into my memories. You are my best friend, and nothing can change that."

"You fucking bitch!" He screeched at her, the blonde biting her lip hard to escape the tears. Blood dribbled down her chin. "You have no right to say you love me! I am the most powerful demon of Zeref's book, and his little brother! I will not stand for some petty, weak girl claiming she loves me!"

Weak. The one word she could never stand to be called. Weird, stupid, idiotic, petty.. anything else she could take. But weak? That was her weakness. She just looked hopelessly in his eyes, meeting the onyx orbs that glowed with rage. She shut her own brown ones, awaiting death.

It didn't come.

She crumbled to the floor, coughing the blood that had pooled in her mouth, splattering her legs with the disgusting liquid. Lucy pulled Happy close, crying into his fur. A rough hand forced her chin up to look, and she stared into calm, gentle eyes.

"Luce, why are you crying?" He whispered, voice normal, black marks and scales gone. Looking into her terrified eyes, his own widened, and he took a step back, gasping.

"No..."

"What have I done..."

"I-I.."

He wiped away the rest of her tears.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm putting a stop to this, so you will never fear me again. I'm so sorry. This is goodbye, Luce. Please don't remember me for the shit things I did." he planted a kiss on her forehead, standing up once more and moving away from her.

"F-Fire dragons: Sacrifice." His voice cracked, and Happy opened his eyes just in time to see Natsu burning away, like the ashes of some of his friends.

"Goodbye." his voice whispered, and Happy turned to Lucy, crying already.

"W-Why? W-Why did we lose everyone today?" Happy whispered, the tears seeming to never stop.

"I loved him.. He knew that." Lucy mumbled, a lump in the back of her throat. It burned like fire, the fire that kept her warm on winter nights. The fire he wielded. The fire she loved. "I-I don't know, Happy. Why? What's the purpose of all of this? Why did I lose my comrades, my friends, the one I loved? Why were we spared?" She turned to him, pressing him close against her chest.

"Happy, please, don't ever leave me. If I lose you as well, my life has no meaning. I can't lose all my friends." He sobbed, nodding.

"I-I won't.." he tried to smile, but burst into tears once more. Lucy smiled weakly, lip trembling, as she began to cry the tears that burned like acid on her face. The lump in her throat cleared as she let the tears fall.

 **I cried so hard writing this. ffff. too make up for not updating, I've got writers block and this is all I can conjure up atm. One-shot, but could make it into two chapters if anyone wants. c:**

 **continues to sob heavily because its 10 pm and life is cruel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA**

Life had carried on. Grief overwhelmed Lucy and Happy, after finding out alongside their guild being killed off, many other guilds had taken a chance to defeat END while they had not been watching, leading in their deaths. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel had all been finished as the most strongest members of their guilds died in battle. The rest couldn't cope, and had nobody to lead them, so they broke off. Besides the guild casualties, the citizens who had died were a tremendace amount as well.

Now, as Lucy lay in her apartment that her landlady had let her keep after knowing all the greif she was in, Happy sobbed beside her.

Lucy didn't know anymore. Days had passed, weeks, months, maybe even years. She had no concept of time. Everything had left her. Sense of time. Hunger. Pain. She was numb, her body frozen in a state of crying or sleeping. Happy was no better, having lost every single person who he had known his entire lifetime. Now Lucy was all he had left.

Where was Ultear? Can't her magic turn back time? Fix everything that happened? By now Lucy had lost her sanity. Her life meant no more to her. She had lost everything. Even her spirits. Mentally, with what little she could, she began to remember everything she lost:

Her mother.

Her father.

Whatever friends or pets she ever had.

Her friends.

Her guild.

Her spirits.

Her sanity.

Both the blonde wizard and the blue-furred exceed were broken, damaged and lost beyond repair. It has crossed boths mind to end the pain and suffering, end it once and for all. After all, what did life have left for them? But they couldn't. No matter how close they got to it, something stopped them, every single time. As if their friends, loved ones and whoever else was urging them to not let their lives be in vain.

Tears slipped down Lucy's face as she remembered all her adventures with Natsu. Their first mission together. The stolen S-Class rank mission. Being tortured by Gajeel then saved. Going home, standing up to her dad, then being found by team Natsu. Watching the tower of Paradise being blown up by Etherion. Watching hopelessly, thinking everyone inside died.

Her adventures replayed in her mind, every single one. She was on the verge of hysteria once more, when she felt cold. So, so, cold. Her shivering didn't cease. Next to her, Happy moved onto her lap feebly, shaking himself. Then there was emptiness. Beyond what the pair had felt before. Empty and cold. Gone.

Finally, the misery had ended. Lucy and Happy were gone, in a happier place. Greeted by their friends, loved ones, everyone. Everyone was there, smiles on their faces, as they told Lucy and Happy everything was alright now. They were safe. Never to be alone again, when a familiar voice spoke behind them.

"Yo, Lucy, Happy!"

 **idk. here, but sorry about not updating spirit slayer. its taking a lot of effort to force out that story, and I can't guarantee long chapters. like, no inspiration is in me atm. School is draining as f, and im stressed snrjkvnlrnlmrbklwmklgfm**

 **so forgive me, I haven't even started the third chapter of Spirit Slayer. Expect random things like this because ahhhhhh- I can't atm**

 **BUT WHO COULD THE VOICE POSSIBLY BELONG TOO?!**


End file.
